


#whoszimmbonisgirlfriend

by AnnaofAza



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all surprisingly easy, despite the rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#whoszimmbonisgirlfriend

_You’d think people would have better things to talk about,_ Jack thinks. But, no.

Ever since the last Falconers Faceoffs clip aired—Bitty, as always, retweeted it—there’s been a hashtag slowly gaining traction: #whoszimmbonisgirlfriend.

Jack doesn’t mind the nickname, although he does get chirped about it from his former teammates, but he does mind people combing through whatever they can find on him as an attempt to find his “girlfriend.”

Bitty’s a good sport about it, even if Ransom and Holster send _The Swallow_ ’s latest “story,” complete with pictures of various girls on the campus, through the group chat. _The Swallow’s_ “journalists” have Camilla Collins as their number one suspect, along with the barista at Annie’s and some former classmate from his Women, Food, and American culture class from last semester. He’s surprised no one’s caught on; Tater’s “good cook” comment should have been a solid hint, but he supposes if Tater had said “baker,” then everyone from the Wellies would have definitely noticed.

Bitty only sends laughing emojis in response to Ramson and Holster’s demanding of “DEETS,” and each time, Jack wonders what would happen if one of them told the truth about the mini pies that mysteriously disappear from the kitchen and are never seen again, the late-night murmurs from Bitty’s bedroom, and the frequent phone calls and texts during the day. Jack knows he has to keep a low profile, but he can’t help but check in with Bitty and talk about everything from the Falconers to the jam feud between Bitty’s mother and aunt to French idioms.

He’s never had anything like this and knows that Bitty hasn’t, either, but is surprised how easy everything seems to be so far. They manage to find time to Skype every single night, even after grueling practices and torturous amounts of papers and exams, and never run out of things to discuss. He likes hearing Bitty’s cheerful “good evening, sweetheart!” and the way he slightly mangles French and the presence of Señor Bun in almost every call. The nickname “Bits” seems to slip as naturally from his lips as his first word, as does the added “love you” with no hesitation.

Jack’s been with other people, yes, but it’s never been as effortless as this.

Which makes it even more worrisome, late at night after Bitty blows him a kiss through the screen and signs off, that it might not last.

But for now, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://annaofaza.tumblr.com/post/142987481033/youd-think-people-would-have-better-things-to)


End file.
